


This time won't you save me?

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Scott, Post Nogitsune, Stiles and Scott fight, scott comforts stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of the nogitsune, the pain he caused, and the two hearts it broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time won't you save me?

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles: completely platonic. After the fight with the nogitsune Stiles passes out but doesn't wake up. Instead Scott took him to his house to heal. Stiles wakes up and Scott does something that forces Stiles to leave but he than passes out because he's still weak. Also can you make so they're only at Scott's house and its only them two? 
> 
> oh also NO MALIA!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it ^^

  
Scott watched as Stiles rested on his bed. After the death of the nogitsune Stiles passed out. Scott was worried that by defeating the fox spirit might have killed Stiles as well but after hearing a faint heartbeat Scott realized that his friend was alright. He took him back to his house and placed him on the bed so that his friend could rest.

The rest of the pack left as well, Scott could see that none of them wanted to be near Stiles right now and Scott didn't blame him.

He continued to sit on the chair as he stared at the unconscious body of his friend. The same friend who played video games with him, the same friend who twisted and pushed the Oni's sword deeper into him.

He lean his head back as he closed his eyes and tried to relax himself, while his body tired to relax his mind was restless.

All he could think about all he could see was Stiles' face. The face that killed all those innocent people at the hospital and at the police station, the face that hurt coach, the face that stabbed him and tried to kill him.

It hurt to know that he was blaming Stiles when in fact it wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself when the nogitsune did all those awful things. Sure it was Stiles' body and face that did all the work but his mind was being controlled by a sick fox who wanted to do nothing but bring strife, chaos, and pain into the world.

The sad thing was...while the McCall pack won the battle...they lost the war. In the end it was the nogitsune that won the whole thing.

He came to Beacon Hills to cause chaos, strife, and pain and in the end that is exactly what he did.

Even though they don't show it Scott could see the anger in both Isaac's and Lydia's eyes, he knows that they are mad at him because Scott was the last thing Allison saw before she died. He brought chaos, after almost killing his son and his daughter being killed by someone who was wearing his son's face both the sheriff and Chris were weary of each other the two tried to stay out of the other's way and pain. Pain that no one would be able to recover from. He wanted to bring strife, chaos, and pain...and he succeeded.

In the end they didn't win, not this time. They lost...the battle, the lives of their friends, and the trust they had with each other. They lost everything. And it was all that damn fox's fault.

Scott was pulled out of his musings by a stirring sound. Snapping his head forward he saw his friend waking up.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes as he looked around in a confused daze as questions started to fill his head.

Where was he? How did he get here? Where was everyone else?

It took a minute or two before his brain finally register that he was in a familiar room the room belonging to Scott.

Turning his head to the side he saw Scott sitting on the chair that was on the far corner of his room.

The two were silent for a long period of time, just staring at one another waiting for the other to make a move

Stiles closed his eyes and turned his head away from Scott. He couldn't face Scott right now, not after everything that just happened.

He could still see everything that the fox did. The pain he caused and the lives he took.

Stiles saw it all, every last second of it. The thing that broke his heart the most was when he stabbed Scott. Even though Scott didn't blame him Stiles could still feel Scott's pain running through him, he could still hear Scott's pleas, begging him to stop.

When that happened the nogitsune allowed Stiles to see what was happening.

While most would think that a rain drop was falling down Stiles' cheek what no one knew was that it was an actual tear falling off his eye. He couldn't stand to see Scott in so much pain. The worst thing was what the fox said to him.

" _This is all you Stiles, your the one who's bringing pain to your best friend...the one person you truly love...yes Stiles I know about your crush on him and I'm going to enjoy killing him, I'm going to force you to watch while I kill him!"_

That alone brought tears to Stiles eyes. Scott and Deaton would probably blame the rain but the truth was, the water that was falling off his eyes was not the rain.

After awhile Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, he slightly turned his head to see Scott looking at him with a small smile however, Stiles knows Scott well enough to know that the smile he was giving him was not real.

"Hey,"

Stiles didn't say anything instead he sat up while Scott released his shoulder and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Stiles looked down at his hands as he played with his fingers.

Scott watched his friend playing with his fingers. A part of Scott was weary of Stiles' hands after what happened in Deaton's office he was a bit cautious when it came to Stiles' hands.

From the corner of his eye Stiles could see that Scott was eyeing his hands as if at any moment he was going to grab something and use it to stab Scott. He bit his tongue so that he wouldn't say something hurtful to Scott.

Once again neither boy said anything instead they just stared at Stiles' hands.

A shrilling ringing sound broke the uncomfortable silence. Scott pulled out his phone to see a text from Kira.

" _My mom wants to talk to you, now if its okay?"_

Scott send a quick reply telling her that he'll meet up with her tomorrow, right now he was with Stiles.

A few seconds later he got another message from Kira,

" _Be careful,"_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Scott jumped a little as he turned to face Stiles who looked pissed.

"What?"

"'Be careful' seriously what the fuck? Does she really think its my fault that all this shit happened?"

"Stiles," Scott growled at him reminding Stiles to chose his next words carefully.

Stiles ignored him.

"If anyone should be careful it should be us! Her mom is the reason why that damn fox was let lose but do either of them see that? No, all they see is me, the person that was possessed and didn't ask for this,"

Stiles got out of the bed as he started to pace back and forth. He couldn't believe that Kira actually sent that. She didn't even know him! Hell if anyone should be blaming someone it should be her mother. She brought the nogitsune to this world, she hid it in the nemoton, she brought the Oni to Eichen house forcing the nogitsune to take control of them and making them do all those horrible things!

If anyone should 'be careful' it should be her since it was her own mother that caused this!

"She's just worried Stiles, she doesn't want anything to happen to me,"

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Did Scott...did Scott truly believe that he'd actually hurt him?

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you really think I would actually hurt you?"

"No Scott," he turned to face Scott with a hurt expression.

"Do you really think I'd ever hurt you,on purpose?"

Scott took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Stiles I know you'd never hurt me but-"

"Of course," Stiles threw his hands in the air and glared at Scott.

"You really think I'd hurt you?! I would never hurt you Scott! Sadly though you rather believe the whole world than your own best friend! Its the whole Matt thing all over again!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked his anger growing as well.

"You never believe me! Your always looking around asking for other's opinions and trusting them but when it comes to me? Its one ear out the other! You rather believe some girl you barley know than your own best friend!"

Scott was getting angry as Stiles rambled on about what a bad friend Scott was until he couldn't take it anymore.

"My own best friend? Who was the one that listen into their dad's police scanner? Who thought it be a good idea to go into the woods to look for a dead body?

He got up and got into Stiles' face and jabbed his finger into Stiles' chest.

"You did, you dragged me to the woods to look for that stupid body, you listen to your dad's police scanner and made go with you into the woods were I got bitten by Peter! This is all your fault Stiles! All this shit that happened was because of you!"

Stiles glared at Scott before he pushed him.

"Oh yeah Scott, Mr. I'm-an-all-powerful-wolf-with inhuman-strength-and-heighten-senses you have it so bad just because your a wolf right? You just want everyone to feel sorry for you!"

Scott growled at him.

"I didn't ask for this! I never wanted this! You say this is the best thing ever?"

He grabbed Stiles and pulled him close.

"Why don't I just bite you so you can be just like me?"

Stiles stared at Scott as he started to struggle against Scott's grip.

"Scott let me go! You know I don't want to be a wolf!"

Scott released him but grabbed his shoulders instead.

"You don't want this? You forced me to become this Stiles!" As soon as the word were out Stiles felt his heart breaking. He already blamed himself for what happened but to hear it out loud? It just made everything more real. The truth was, it was his fault. Everything that happened was his fault.

He was the one who listen to his dad police scanner, he was the one who dragged Scott to the woods to find the dead body. Scott was right...it was his fault. Everything was his fault.

Stiles met Scott's eyes.

Scott stared into Stiles' eyes as tears filled his eyes.

Scott released his hands as he looked at his friend. What was wrong with him? Why did he look like someone kicked his puppy?

_You don't want this? You forced me to become this Stiles! Your the reason why we're all suffering! Everything is your fault Stiles! People got hurt because of you! People died because of you!"_

" _Oh no...what have I done?"_

"Your right, its my fault...its all my fault,"

Scott was shaking his head.

"No Stiles I didn't mean it-"

"Yes you did, but its okay. Your right Scott, its all my fault, I should go,"

He pushed Scott out of the way as Scott watch him leave. No he couldn't leave. Not like this he couldn't.

"Stiles wait!" he ran for the door to see Stiles walking to the stairs however as soon as he lifted his foot Stiles lost his balance and fell off the stairs.

Scott watched in horror as his friend fell down the stairs.

"Stiles!"

He ran down the stairs as he gently turned Stiles over trying to see if he could find anything that was broken.

Scott saw that everything was fine. He couldn't help but thank every God out there that Stiles was okay.

He gently picked Stiles up and carried him to his room. He gently placed him back on the bed and tucked him in. Scott sat back down on the chair as he stared at his friend and thought about the fight they just had.

" _You never believe me! Your always looking around asking for other's opinions and trusting them but when it comes to me? Its one ear out the other! You rather believe some girl you barley know than your own best friend!"_

Scott closed his eyes as the words kept playing in his head. They were like a broken record player playing over and over again.

" _Scott let me go! You know I don't want to be a wolf!"_

Scott felt sick to his stomach.

How could he say those awful things to Stiles? More importantly he almost...oh God he almost bit Stiles!

What possessed him to do that? He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands. He knew the answer to that.

He was mad, mad at the world, mad at Stiles, mad in general.

A part of him promised himself that he would never let Stiles know how he truly felt but Stiles kept pushing his buttons and accusing him of not being a good friend. How could he think that?

" _You almost killed me,"_ Stiles looked up as he heard Stiles voice only it wasn't Stiles who spoke it was his subconscious.

He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room but in the boys locker room.

He saw a sophomore Stiles and sophomore Scott standing in the locker room. Scott blinked as he rubbed his eyes when he opened them the scene was different and this time it was their sophomore selves standing in the middle of his room and this time Scott was ready to punch him in the face but stopped himself and left but not before shouting 'I'm sorry,' over and over.

Scott blinked and the image changed and he saw how he was chain to the air vent and how he was rubbing it in Stiles' face that he kissed Lydia and telling him how she would have let him do anything he wanted.

Scott shook his head and saw a different scene. It was of Scott and Stiles standing in front of a club. Stiles looked sad while Scott asked him what was wrong but Stiles shrugged it off and said it was nothing, the vision showed Scott that his sophomore self didn't ask for more instead he just ignored the problem and went inside.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to ignore these images. What the hell was his brain showing him?

When he opened them he saw Stiles and him standing outside of their warehouse everyone was celebrating the fact that Jackson was no longer the kanima everyone was smiling-except Derek-while Scott hugged and kissed Allison. Off to the far side he saw Stiles. His vision self turned to Stiles and said he should be happy, they won! Stiles just smiled and nodded his head.

The real Scott looked closely and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. Stiles had a bruised cheek, a black eye, and a busted lip. He covered his mouth in horror as he saw the state his best friend was in.

What happened to him? Who did that to him? And more importantly why didn't he noticed this?

The scene changed and this time what he saw shattered his heart into a million pieces.

It was of Scott and Stiles they were both in the lacrosse field while Scott was in the goalie and Stiles was standing in front of him.

" _Dude you still have me,"_

_"I had you before,"_

Stiles smiled at him and agreed with him.

What was his mind doing to him? Why was he seeing all these awful things? Okay the last one wasn't awful but it still broke his heart because he didn't understand why he was seeing all of this!

" _You still got me_ ," those four little words kept playing in his head, he covered his ears hoping that he wouldn't listen to those words anymore.

" _You still got me,"_

" _You still got me,"_

"Shut up! Please just shut up!" he squeezed his eyes and tighten his hold on his head, a weak attempt to escape those images and those four words that were like daggers to his heart.

" _You still got me,_ " those words kept playing in his head while the visions that he recently saw were playing in his head. Each image kept playing faster like a video  on fast forward with those words playing in his head.

The images kept playing until they stopped on a certain one. It was of him and Stiles in the lacrosse field.

_"Dude you still got me,"_

_"I had you before_ ,"

" _Yeah that's right and you always will..."_

Scott's eyes watered as he finally understood what the images were showing him. He quickly ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

He throw up everything he ate while tears were falling down his face. Once his stomach was empty Scott lean his back against the wall and cried into his eyes.

He tried to calm down but he couldn't his soft crying turned into heartbreaking sobs.

Stiles was right, he was always listening and believing other people and he never listen to Stiles. His best friend, the one person who was always by his side.

Scott wiped his eyes as his sobs turned into small whimpers.

Stiles...he closed his eyes as tears kept falling down his eyes.

What Stiles did...it wasn't his fault. He wasn't in control of himself and as much as Scott didn't want to admit it Stiles was right.

It wasn't Stiles' fault that he was possessed by the nogitsune. It wasn't his fault that his body did all those awful things.

And yet, in his time of need Scott blamed Stiles, he yelled at him, and almost bit him!

Stiles was always there for Scott even when Scott was a crappy friend Stiles never left his side.

Stiles makes one mistake that wasn't his entirely fault, while Scott made tons of them and Stiles never left his side.

He slowly got up and walked to Stiles' side.

He gently took Stiles' hand and took some of his pain away. It hurt a little but his pain wasn't enough, not like Stiles' pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to him.

"I've been a horrible friend and yet you never left my side," he gently stroke Stiles' cheek.

"Whenever I needed you, you were always there for me. And yet, whenever you needed me I wasn't there for you. God Stiles, you were hurting and I ignored you and placed my problems ahead of yours," he lean forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was a crappy friend, I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry that I said and did all those horrible things to you, well no more Stiles. Form this day on things are gonna change. Imma be a better friend. I promise," he got in the bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him into his chest as Scott closed his eyes and for the first time in a long while Scott fell into a deep sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


End file.
